My Prince
by UnfortunatelyWriting
Summary: The Rebel attack went a little different. The proposal went a little of the same. The engagement went a little bit dirtier. And the drinks got a little more **lemony**
1. Last Kiss

We were rushed to safety in different directions. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Maxon lift Kriss into his arms and rush out the left door. The guard to my right was pulling me the opposite way. Did he realize I didn't belong with the royalty? Had he noticed the shift in Maxon's favor?

The nameless guard led me down the hall, up the stairs and to a far corner. No one was up here. "What are you doing?"

The man looked me straight in the eye as he opened a safe-room. "Protecting my Queen." With that he shoved me into the room and shut the door.

What did he mean? I'm not a queen and I never will be. A small part of me wanted to be thankful, but the larger part crumbled. I had truly lost Maxon. There was no going back.

I sank to my knees. I had dons this to us. He had paved is a way, a way to happiness, a way to love, and I ruined it by keeping my betrayal a secret. I should have told him last night. I should have told him when he proposed. That way I would have had a chance to explain myself. To explain how confused and hurt I was in those moments. That I loved him. Oh God, did I love him.

I laid a blanket down and couldn't help the flood of memories from the last time I was in one of these rooms. The feel of his arms around me. The way he kissed me. The look on his face of such surrender and love meant only for me. And last night—the first sob broke through and I let the pain consume me.

I tried to imagine him here with me. The words he would say. The promises he'd make. That tomorrow we would be okay. That I was safe with him and he's never let anything hurt me.

To those thoughts, I wrapped myself in the thin blanket and fell asleep.

K


	2. Reunion

"America!" The sound of my name woke me from my sleep. The lights fell on my face and I squinted to see him. I was pulled into strong arms and a familiar chest.

"Maxon?" I must still be dreaming.

"You're safe. You're safe. I have you. You're safe." I wasn't scared so I knew this mumbling was more for himself than for me. He needed to reassure himself I was alive. I needed to reassure myself this was real.

"Maxon," I repeated. "Is this a dream?" I whispered it so quietly I was sure he could even here it.

"No, my America, this is very real." He said in the same barely there voice.

I looked up into his warm eyes that felt like chocolate. The tears forming in mine were reflected there, making it hard to see them.

"I was so scared when you didn't make it to the safe room."

"I wasn't going to make it. He said this was safer."

"He was right." Maxon blew out a breath. "They had someone on the inside. One of my father's personal guards. He was communicating with the others. When he realized you weren't here, they started to search safe rooms."

I gasped. "How did they get in?"

"They rammed the walls next to the ones they thought you would be in. They had searched over five by the time they were stopped. If you had been in one—" Maxon's voice broke.

"I wasn't." I placed a hand on his cheek, unsure how I'd be welcomed. Maybe this reunion didn't mean anything and he still planned to marry Kriss.

"No, you weren't," he breathed into my neck. "Why weren't you?" He pulled back to look at me.

"A guard led me up here. I think he knew I wouldn't make it. So he brought me up here to better protect me."

"did you get his name." I shook my head. "Would you recognize him?"

"probably. Why?"

"well, he needs to be commemorated, it's not a small feat, saving the future queen."

"what?" I looked back at him in shock and the shy smile on his face made my heart melt into his hands.

Then he knelt on one knee and pulled out a small velvet covered box. "America Singer, I know I'm supposed to do this with big lights, flashing cameras and a large crowd, but I know how much you hate a fuss being made. I love you. I have since that day in the hall when you told me about being hungry. I realized that pain in my chest was my heart finally beginning to beat. So break my heart America, break it a thousand times, it was only ever yours to break.

"But I beg you, love me like I love you and you will never want for anything. I will be attentive and kind, loving and passionate, provider and protector. So I'm going to ask you now because I can't wait another moment without going mad." He took a deep breath. "My Darling America, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I felt the tears return. "Yes, Maxon. It would make me the happiest person in the world."


	3. Apologies

Maxon led me to my room with his hand on the small of my back. It was protective and endearing and something he hadn't done much before. We got to the door and I noticed an officer I had never seen before standing at attention outside. Maxon followed my line of sight and stiffened. I needed to explain and then work on regaining his trust.

Maxon opened my door for me and I walked through. I fought back the tears threatening to spill from my eyes. I shut the door and led him to sit on my bed. He let me pull him across the room.

"America—"

"Wait, Maxon. Please wait." I begged. "Let me explain." He nodded. "I was with Aspen. when we were fighting or I was upset I went back to him because he was safe. For years Aspen had been my home. He was steady when we were not."

I close my eyes and took a deep breath. "That night at the Halloween Ball, I had chosen you. Aspen knew it was the end. Then that whole thing with Marlee and Carter, it broke my heart. Not only did I lose my best friend but I thought I lost you as well. You got closer to Kriss and we grew further apart. I was with Aspen then."

Maxon's hands fisted at his sides. I continued, "But after that night in the safe room, you told me how you felt and you let me stay, I ended it. Nothing we felt, Nothing we said was a lie. I love you Maxon. I've loved you for so long. I just didn't know how to tell you. I should have told you about Aspen last night. I was planning to but when you proposed I was so happy, I forgot all about him. All that mattered was you. All that matters is you. tell me I haven't lost you."

"You hurt me America. You lied to me." That you spilled over in my eyes. I kept quiet. I deserved this. "I've trusted you so many times and each time you let me down. What do I do America. Where do I go from here? I want to trust you , But how can I?"

"I don't know Maxon. All I know is I love you. How can I earn your forgiveness?"

Maxon looked back at me. " you stopped it after the night in the safe room?"

"Yes Maxon. I swear I did. The moment I knew I wanted you, that there was a chance we could be together, that maybe you wanted me too, I stopped. I know I was wrong to keep this from you. To let you propose last night without telling you. But please, Maxon, tell me how to fix this. Don't send me home. I can't live without you."

Maxon looked at me with his patient understanding and said, "this ring, America"— he held up my left hand—"means this is your home. It means forever."

I kissed him then, soft and pleading. "Say the words, Maxon. Please say you forgive me."

he returned the kiss and I felt his answer. "I forgive you, America. I love you."

the next kiss was deep and desperate and before long, I found myself straddling his lap. Maxon's gentle hands slid up my ankles. He dragged the skirts of my dress up my legs until it was completely off my thighs. Then, he wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling me closer to him. I felt the bulge in his khakis and in a bold moment tilted my hips so it brushed against my something. He hissed, it felt good for him too?

He stood, supporting me with a hand on my butt. I gasped into his mouth. He pulled away to look into my face. His other hand followed my thigh back up my dress and soon it rested on the other cheek, this time, with only my lacy panties as a barrier. Holding me securely with his decent hand, he softly kneaded the globe.

I moaned his name and rested my four head against his collarbone. He continued to squeeze ass as he lowered me down on the bed and followed me, resting in the apex of my thighs.

His other hand slid up my neck till he cupped my face with his fingers in my hair and his thumb on my chin. He held me in place while he kissed me. It was dominant and assertive in a way that Maxon had never been with me before. He ground his hips into mine once, the pressure on my ass tight.

We both moaned at the new sensation. Something inside me started to build and my vagina pulsed in a way that was exciting. I had never felt anything like this before and I wanted more. "Please," I whimpered. Though I didn't know what I was asking for.

"America," It sounded like a prayer. Maxon moved my hips with the hand still clutching my backside. The way he turned them caused my feet to ride higher up on his thighs. He then ground into me again and it was better from this position—oh so better. I involuntarily grabbed his hair and tugged. He growled into my mouth and moved his hips again.

"Maxon!" I cried out.

"Shh, my dear, shh," Maxon pressed his lips to mine to silence my cries. What was happening to me.

He rocked his hips and was now setting a steady pace. I whimpered at the feel. He was bumping against something and at the end of every fourth he would grind his penis into it.

"Oh." I breathed, barley above a whisper.

"Damn, America, have a little mercy." I looked up at him through my hazy vision, confused. "Those noises. . . " he cursed again. A word I never thought would leave his mouth. It was so hot. The throbbing was getting worse when we heard a knock on my door.

"America?" It was May's voice.


	4. Caught

Maxon lowered his head into the crook of my neck, breathing hard he mumbled, "Maybe she'll go away."

"Or just come in. She might even faint if she sees us."

"If she faints can we pick back up where we left off?"

I hit his chest lightly. "Maxon Scheave."

"America Singer." He mocked before pressing a kiss to my nose. He pulled himself off of me but I kept my legs locked around is waist. His eyes flashed with the heat from before. "My dear, knock that off this instant."

I raised an eyebrow at my dear he does know that means war. "Make me, Majesty." I pulled myself upright with my abs, not an easy feat, and tangled my hands in his hair.

"You're asking for it." He growled playfully.

I bit down on his lip and pulled, almost hard enough to hurt. When I let go a couple droplets of blood formed on the light surface. I made sure to establish eye contact before I licked it up and started to suck on it.

His eyes closed and he shuttered. "Damn it, America, I'm trying to calm down."

I smirked, "I love it when you curse."

He rolled his eyes by before he can respond May knocked again, "Ames?" I had almost forgotten about her.

I glared over Maxon's shoulder at the door. "She hates me."

Maxon guided me to the ground. "She loves you and is probably worried about you. They haven't seen you since the fight."

I pouted up at him. He chuckled silently then bent down and fixed my dress. It was oddly intimate. When he returned to his upright position I fixed his hair and tie. He ran his hands through my own hair, attempting to tame it.

"How do I look?"

His thumb came up and played with my undoubtably swollen lip. "Sexy/"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Not helping Maxon. They're totally gonna know what we were doing." I groaned but went to open my door.

May and Kenna stood on the other side. Kenna took one look at Maxon and I and started laughing. "I hope we aren't interrupting anything."

I blushed. "No. we were just talking."

"Right. Might wanna straighten up before Mom gets here." She gave a pointed look towards the bed that's ruffled state help the evidence of our kiss.

"What's so funny?" May asked.

"Your sister is just getting used to the arrangements." Maxon piped in. His excuse didn't make any sense but my sister barely registered the words coming out of his mouth.

She was starstruck. "Your Majesty." She curtsied and Kenna did the same.

"Please there's no need to do that." Maxon started kindly. "We'll be family soon enough."

I walked over to him and kissed his check. I was so happy. And I told him.

He curled his fingers under my chin and stroke my face lightly with his thumb. "Good. Thats all I want."

I was about to kiss him again when May sighed loudly. We looked over at her and she had a dreamy look on her face. "It's like a movie. You guys are perfect together. I bet it was so easy falling in love with each other."

Maxon and I both started to laugh. "Easy? No. Worth it?" Maxon looked over at me. "Every bit."

I bit my lip and Maxon's eyes went a shade darker. I knew no one else would catch it, but it wasn't for anyone else.

"You guys are sickening." Kenna teased.

The door opened and in came my mom and Gared. Mom froze when she saw Maxon but he didn't even give her time to curtsy before he was up and wrapping her in his arms. He was whispering something to her and whatever it was, my mom had tears in her eyes as he pulled away.

"Your Majesty—"

"Please, call me Maxon."

"Maxon, I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to thank you." Mom nods.

Maxon turns to me but instead of coming and sitting back down I see a flash of nervousness.

"Kenna, I hope to meet your family soon, America has told me all about them, but now I need to speak with my father about a few things."

His father. oh no. Will he get punished for proposing to me?

I stand up to except his goodbye kiss but instead grab his arm and pull him to the side of the room. I wrap him in a hug. "Your father?"

I know he can hear the fear in my voice when his arms tighten around me. "I'll be fine, America."

I pull back so I can look into his eyes. "But what if you're not?" I whisper without moving my lips. No one could know this secret. I would take it to my grave.

"I will be."

"But—"

"He'll be back, America. He's going to a different part of the building not New Asia." I ignore Kenna's ignorant comment. She didn't realize the danger of him going to his father.

"Hey," Maxon shock me slightly to get my attention. "I'm just planning on talking."

I nodded. "On one condition."

Maxon thought it over before giving a slight nod.

"If it does happen, you come to me. Let me help you."

Maxon gave me a small smile before kissing my head. "I promise." He whispered against my skin. I watched him leave and tried not to look as scared as I was. I focused on my family that I hadn't seen in a while and waited for his return. I knew I needed to prepare myself. Because no matter what Maxon was planning on, he wasn't coming back without being whipped.


	5. Tears

A knock on the door broke my thoughts. My mother and sisters sat drinking tea on the couches. They had tried to keep me involved in the conversation, but had given up when I wouldn't respond intelligently. "Come in." I called.

"My lady, the prince has requested you presence." Maxon's butler enters the room. I bite my lip in order to keep my composure as chills spread throughout my body. It was my fault. Maxon was whipped for me. Again.

"I'll be there in a moment." I force out. I was sure the lump in my throat was visible from Honduragua.

Andrew bowed once before walking back out the door he had just entered. May let out a dreary sigh. "Why does he get to steal you? He's had you for the past nine months. We miss you."

"May," my mother reprehended. "America is engaged to the prince. I'm sure she has quite a list of responsibilities." May pouted but Kenna gave me a spectacle look. She could read me too well.

I threw up a mask and gave a smile. "I'm sure he's just worried about some technicality. Feel free to stay in my rooms until Anne says it's time for dinner. Excuse me."

"Ames?" Kenna called just as I was leaving the room. "Wait up." I shut the door behind us and watched the birds out the window. . . And counted the tiles on the ceiling. . . And looked anywhere but at my imploring sister.

"Ames," her soft voice almost made me crack. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Kenna," I kissed her cheek. "I'm fine. Maxon just probably wants to pick up where we were before we were so rudely interrupted." I wiggled my eyebrows to get a rise out of her.

When she sighed I knew I still hadn't convinced her, but that she was going to let it drop. "Then have fun."

I tried to force a smile but I was sure it came out a grimace. Kenna paused but continued inside my room. I turned and ran. I needed to get to him.

When I got his room I ignored the guards stationed at his door and ran in. Maxon was lying on the bed. "America?" He barely lifted his head to acknowledge me.

I hurried over to him. The smell of blood filled my senses and it felt as if a fire had been lit in my sinuses. "Maxon," I whispered. i fell to my knees next to the bed and started stroking the hair on the back of his head. With great effort he turned his head to look at me. He moved slightly with my head like he wanted to lengthen the contact.

His eyes were filled with a pain I couldn't begin to describe. But it reeked havoc on my heart. "Oh God, baby." I brought my lips to his forehead and found him burning up.

Maxon let out a strangled breath. "He wouldn't stop." I finally let myself look down at the rest of him and noticed why the smell had been so bad as I came in. Maxon hadn't even been able to put his dress shirt back on, choosing only to barley cover himself with his suit coat. His normally neat hair was spiked in odd places, soaked through with sweat, and the ends were red from the blood.

"Shh, shh. I'll make it better." I felt the first tear fall but knew it only made it worse last time. I tried to move his arm to take off his coat but his hiss made me pause. I looked for something to help me. In the corner of the room was a grand desk. I searched through the drawers until I found a pair of scissors.

As I cut through the material I let myself cry silently. All I could think of was how much I loved this man and how he was stronger than anything I had ever known in my life. when I had finished I pulled the fabric back slowly. The shredded skin was sticking to the elaborate material. I brought my lips back to the skin on the back of his neck. "I love you," I repeated the words over and over as I continued to strip his back of not only the coat but also the few remaining strips of flesh.

When I finally finished, his back was arched up in pain and he was struggling to catch his breath. I ran to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth. I came back and rested the damp cooling cloth on his neck, trying to dim the fever consuming his body. He relaxed a little as i ran my fingers through his blonde hair.

I grabbed the box from his nightstand and went to work. "Talk, America." He said through his teeth as he struggled against the pain.

"The first time I knew I loved you was that day it rained. We had just made up from one of our fights and you asked me to spend the day with you. It was pouring outside and the entire palace was on lock down because of the rebels. We were looking out that window and I said I wanted to feel it."

I let out a small laugh. "You got that look in your eye. The one you get when you're up to something. You brought me up those stairs to the roof. We were drenched in moments."

A small smile formed on his face as he remembered that day. Then I placed another strip of medicine down and the pain returned. I continued my story. "You shared another piece of yourself with me that day when you talked about the country. I felt for the first time that I had you. Or at least most of you. You asked me to dance, and we . . . we danced to music only our hearts could hear. And it was then, listening to the sound of your strong heartbeat, that I knew I couldn't live without you. I couldn't ever go back because Carolina would never be home again. The only home I need is in your arms."

I just finished with the last bandage and he tenderly sat up. He had less mobility than the time before but I could hardly believe he could move at all. But then, this was Maxon Scheave. Heir to the throne of Illea. Servant to his people. Doer of the impossible. . . Holder of my heart.

He pulled me to him with crushing force. I rested my cheek on the hard planes of his chest. He was damp from the sweat pouring out of him and unusually hot from his fever, but there was no place in the world I would rather have been. I kissed the skin above his heart and felt it drum under my lips.

"I love you, America. I love you so much."

Sobs over took my body and I crawled into his lap. I tucked my knees up and he held me like a child. All I could say was his name, but he knew. He always did.


	6. 2 AM

I woke up to a knock on the door. I tried to get up but I was trapped by Maxon's arms. I settled back into the covers, whoever they were could go away. The knocking continued.

"Maxon, there's someone at the door." I turned in his arms and snuggled into his warm chest.

He rubbed his nose on my hairline. "I know." His voice was groggy from sleep and it made me shiver a little. He chuckled and my hand snaked up to rest on his neck.

They knocked again, now more hesitantly. I pressed my face to him and groaned. "Command them to leave us alone."

"As you wish." He whispered as our eyes closed again.

The next time I woke, it was well into the night. I pulled back a little to look at Maxon. His sleeping face was calm and possessed. Not unlike the mask he wore in public but also completely different. I placed a kiss on his brow and untangled myself from his arms.

The room was still untouched. The bandages and bloody clothing lay where they had fallen. I got up and went to his balcony. It overlooked the gardens that were so sacred to us. I smiled as I remembered that first night.

Arms settled on the rail on either side of me and a chin rested on my shoulder. We said nothing for the longest time. Then Maxon's fingertips started to trail lightly up my arms, tracing patterns on my skin. I leaned back to his chest as he lowered his mouth to my ear.

"What brings you out here, my love?"

"I didn't mean to wake you." I whispered back.

"I can't sleep without you beside me." He tugged lightly on my ear with his teeth.

"Watch it," I playfully growled. "You're asking for something you can't handle."

"Is that a challenge, my dear?" He picked me up and threw me back on his bed. The medicine worked better than I ever thought possible. My Maxon was back.

"Just an observation, Your Majesty. If I remember correctly, you had to send my sisters in to interrupt us."

He laughed at that. His arm rapped around my waist as he hauled me up to him and crawled further onto the bed. "How come," he dropped me and let me bounce a little, his knee in between mine. "When we're strangers, you greet your prince with accusations and profanities, but," he dropped to his forearms that were resting on either side of my head, caging me in. "When we're engaged to be married, and in our bed, you choose to use my title?"

I raised one eyebrow. "Our bed?"

He almost blushed under my gaze. "Mhmm."

The look in his eye gave away that he was actually curious about the title thing. So I had to answer truthfully. "I know you deserve it now," I whispered shyly.

"You'll never know how much that means to me." I saw the sincerity in his eyes and couldn't resist kissing him.I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him softly.

I pulled away when I ran my fingers thru his hair and felt the dried clumps. "Come on." I sat up and he followed suit. I grabbed hold of his hand and started walking to the bathroom.

"What are we doing?" I heard the disappointment in his voice that I had stopped our kiss, but I wasn't done taking care of him.

I locked the door behind us even though the door to his room was already secured. You never knew who might decide to come in thru a maid entrance or even in thru the princess suit. I lowered the toilet seat. "Sit." I demanded.

His eyes narrowed but he complied. I grabbed a washcloth and got it wet like I had earlier but this time left more water in it. "I'm going to wash you."

I brought it up to his neck to wash away the blood that had dried there. Way sooner than I would have liked, the white cloth was completely red. I hadn't even finished both sides of his neck by the time I was no longer cleaning but rather just smearing it.

I rinsed it out and brought it back to his body. I had moved down one of his arms by the time I had to rinse it again. This time, when I was about to start on the other arm he stopped me. "America, would it be easier just to do this in the shower?"

My head automatically snapped to the side of the bathroom with the large shower. He must have saw the panic on my face because he caressed the wrist he was holding before letting it go. He gave me a small smile. "I can do it myself. You can wait for me to come back to bed."

I nodded frantically and all but fled the bathroom. The door shut quietly behind me but I never heard the lock. I walked around the bed picking up the pieces of bloody fabric and bandages. When I had it looking less like a war hospital, I searched for a trash can.

I swore quietly when I couldn't find one. My gaze landed on the bathroom. There was one in there. Just do it, America. He's your fiancé and its not like you're peeping, you just have to throw away something. What the hell is wrong with you? You're cleaning up his bloody bandages after he was whipped for proposing to you! This wasn't an erotic activity! Just go in.

I finally opened the door and crossed over to the trash can by the toilet. "America?" Maxon called.

"Don't worry." His head peeked out from behind the glass door. "I'm just cleaning up."

He nodded and then went back to his shower. I couldn't take my eyes off where his head had just appeared. Through the fogged up glass I could see the outline of his body. I looked down at myself and realized I had gotten quite a bit on me as well. The rational part of me shut down and I found myself undoing the zipped in the back of my dress.

I walked over to the shower and quickly pulled open the door. The water, unlike any other shower I had ever seen, didn't come from one head, but fell from the ceiling like rain. The pressure was light, him having set the shower to more steam than water. My white slip was drenched in a moment.

Maxon spun. I kept my eyes on his face as he slowly took in my appearance. "America?" He said again.

I found my voice. "I said I was going to wash you." We stood like statues, me watching him watch me. I finally reached out my hand for the luffa. The movement seemed to startle him out of some reverie. I stepped closer, still not daring to look at what I knew awaited me if my glance were to fall downwards.

My job was nearly done, the water having washed away all the remnants of what had covered most his body, but I started as if it hadn't. The luffa lasted only mere seconds before I realized the experience would be better if I used my hands instead of the strange sponge. After I had finished his chest and arms I knew if I went further I'd chance an encounter with him and as much as I wanted to be okay with that. . . I wasn't. I felt a mixture of excitement and fear instead. I had started to work my way down his abdominal muscles when I saw it.

I was mesmerized by the sheer size of him and under my gaze it seemed to rise. I looked up at my fiancé and noticed his fisted hands and tense body posture. I decided to continue my ministrations. Skipping his hips and moved down to my knees in order to wash his legs. "Maxon?"

"Yes," he said it as if it took a great deal to get the word out.

"Can you hand me the soap?" I asked the innocent question but in response got that four letter word that sounded so hot coming from his lips. He handed me the bottle and I soaped up my hands. His body jumped as I brought my hands to his thighs.

I took my time gliding my hands over his chorded muscles. He was so strong. I finished with his feet before looking back up at him. His jaw was completely clenched and his knuckles were white from the pressure he was putting on them. For a moment I feared the water was hurting him. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, my fingers curling into his neck and hair. "Is the pressure hurting your back?"

His arms immediately came up and crushed my entire body to his. I gasped when I felt him against my stomach. I pushed him back and, as much of a show he put on holding me to him, he went easily. I looked down at him again, he had to have grown at least two inches in length and as wide as my fist.

"Wh. . . What do I do?" I asked.

"T-touch it."

I reached out and right as my fingers made contact, it jumped. I yanked my hand back. I looked at him for guidance but found him in a similar position as before, but this time his eyes were clinched shut. I brought my hand up to him again and this time, slowly moved him away from his stomach.

"Wrap you h-hand around it." I did. It was different than I'd expected. The skin was soft beneath my hand but stretched tight over a hard rod. Maxon let out a strangled moan. "M-move it up and down." His hand wrapped around my own and he guided us.

He released me and I continued the movements on my own. Every once and a while I'd tightened my grip and he'd groaned. I was so focused on my motions I didn't notice myself moving closer and closer to it.

He moaned my name and it snapped me back to reality. My face was mere inches away from him and the water was running off of it. I closed the gap and pressed a kiss to the top. I smirked when I heard his mouth go at it again.

I pulled away, stood up, and stripped out of my slip. I tossed a flirty smile over my shoulder and left the shower.

"You left me." He called.

"Then come get me." I winked at him before taking off in a dash for the bed.


	7. His

I didn't bother drying off. My hair was clumped in wet dreads and water was flying off of me as I ran to Maxon's—our bed. Arms caught me just before I reached the bed. He pulled me back to him, his hands on my now bare mid-drift . "Where do you think you're going?" He whispered in my ear.

He spun me around to face him and pulled my hips to his. I frowned when I felt the towel that he had dawned around his waist. My hands, that were trapped between our chests, slid down his sides to rest on his hips. I ground against the hardness pressed into my stomach. Maxon moaned and gave me a bruising kiss.

"No where. Absolutely no where." I said breathlessly and leaned into another kiss. This one just as intense as the one before it. Maxon lifted me into his arms like a child, cradling me to his chest like something you cherish. I attempted to brake our kiss but he wouldn't let me get far. So I settled for mumbling against his lips. "I love you."

I felt the corners of his mouth curl under mine. He rested his forehead on mine as we struggled to catch our breath. When he recovered enough to move, he carried me to the bed and carefully placed me near the center.

"We shouldn't go any farther." Maxon panted even as he began to kiss down my neck.

"Why?" I was breathless with excitement.

"It's against the law." He began to use his teeth to play with the strap of my bra.

"Then I surrender myself to you for disciplinary actions."

His eyes grew feral and he crushed his lips to mine. "You're going to regret you said that, Beautiful." He growled. We both moaned when our tongues collided. The warmth that always came with his kisses filled me. As he moved down away from my neck, a new warmth was collecting in my body, one that I recognized from earlier today.

Maxon's hands came down from by my head to my waist, his thumbs barely hinting at my breasts. I was gasping for air. I needed to stop for a second. I pushed up against him and he sat up. But then I saw his face and sex-crazed hair and couldn't image stopping.

I moved myself back into his lap and before he could react, latched my lips onto the sensitive skin below his ear. I understood what he had meant about the noises, because his were addicting. His moans turned into gasps of his own when I started moving down his throat. When my lips found his collarbone, the sucking pressure turned bruising and I couldn't help but get more excited when I thought about the purple marks that would brand him as mine.

He whispered my name with such awe I had to claim his mouth again. I released my hold on his skin only to give it a few small licks and then dragging my tongue up his throat. His skin was salty and damp from a new sheen of sweat starting on his body.

His hands moved again, only teasing me—and him, with a light brush over my bra. I groaned in frustration. He pulled back to look me in the eye. I nodded to encourage him but couldn't find it in myself to leave my nod up to interpretation. I grabbed his hands and placed them on me.

Then I was back on my back. Maxon's large, gentle hands fondled my breasts over the lace. I was close to begging him to take off the barrier. I needed to feel his hands.

"Take it off," I plead.

"Are you sure?"

In response I arched my back, allowing his hands to find purchase with the clasp. His eyes locked with mine and he slowly pulled it of. It was the dead of winter and we were both wet, but I felt as if it was a thousand degrees.

The bra was slung over his shoulder as he looked down at me. He lowered his head and placed a kiss on each mound. "Please" I whimpered.

He growled against my skin and took my nipple into his mouth. Each pull from his teeth sent waves of pleasure down my body. It was like music. Like composing our own accompanying set. I dragged his face away from my breast and locked into his beautiful brown eyes. I slowly rose up to him. My hand landed on his towel.

"Can we take this off?" His expression was torn so I moved my hand from his thigh to the bulge in the center. I slowly rubbed it.

"America," he protested.

"Maxon," I started to nibble on the scruff on his jaw. "Please." I kissed down his neck to his perfectly sculpted chest. "Please," I whispered again. I continued kissing down to his abs, my tongue tracing all the lines I found. When I got to the lowest abs I just laid my head on his lap.

"Shit America." I giggled causing me to wiggle on him. In a moment his towel was gone and he was grinding his penis into my most private parts. "You little tease," he growled.

I wrapped my legs around him, part of my brain still functioning enough not to let them hurt his back. We kissed for a while, both making sure the other was properly marked. Maxon mainly focusing on my breasts.

"Mine." He whispered in awe as he watched another purple love bite form.

"Yours, Maxon. All yours."

He looked at me in silent question and I nodded. I was ready. Maxon slowly slid my panties down my legs. I kept my legs squeezed shut, my fear starting to seep in. When he pulled them off my feet he pressed a kiss to the arch of my foot.

"I'm scared Maxon." I whisper.

He came back on top of me, surrounding me with Maxon. "Never be. Not with me."

With that he entered me. It hurt a little. He was really big. But I distracted myself with staring at his face. His look was one of pure pleasure and restraint and love and it was perfect. I brought his mouth down to mine to seal our mouths like we had just sealed our bodies.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. You can move." I lied. But as he pulled back and slid in again, I felt less pain and a mix of the most perfect pleasure. He thrusted in again and all the pain had almost receded. By the fourth time I was moaning with him.

"Say my name, America." He demanded.

"Maxon!" I nearly screamed. And once I had said it I had a hard time stoping. I repeated the name each time an unbelievable jolt of pleasure ran through my body.

Maxon yelled my name back as he fell over the edge. I was his. Forever. In all the ways you could belong to someone.

After, his arms were wrapped around me like a shield and I knew nothing would ever hurt me when I was with him. My future husband. My love. My Prince.

 **So there's my first completed story ever! If you have a request on another story plot, PM me or leave a review! Thank for reading:)**


End file.
